As fashion trends change, versatility in wardrobe becomes more important. At the same time, many fashion-conscious individuals have relatively limited budgets. To address such contrasting needs, accessories that can be used for a variety of different “looks” or fashion statements become more desirable. A shoe or sandal that can accommodate a variety of uppers of different designs will appeal to the cost conscious buyer with an eye toward fashion. Toward this end, various designs for sandals and athletic shoes, and more particularly designs for shoe and sandal fastening and closure systems have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,866, issued to Prengler on Sep. 24, 1996, illustrates athletic footwear having a hinged rear entry and associated fastening system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,432 issued to Bunch et al. on Oct. 14, 1986 shows an athletic shoe with a lace closure disposed along the side of the shoe rather than in a central location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,497, issued to Ciudad on Mar. 14, 1989, describes a sport shoe incorporating a series of flexible strips on the vamp of the shoe connected together with elastic material, providing a lace-less entry system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,882, issued to Berger on Jan. 12, 1993 illustrates a shoe with a central fastener used to secure a rigid instep cover that is drawn to the shoe upper with a series of cables.
In addition to these various closure mechanisms, a number of patents address methods for attaching the shoe upper to the sole. U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,640, issued to Epstein on Jul. 6, 1948, describes a zipper-type closure for attaching different toe enclosing portions of the upper to the sole. A similar system is used in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,080, issued to Fein on May 7, 1940, to attach the entire upper to the sole of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,346, issued to Lockard et al. on Sep. 7, 1965, illustrates a groove and matching, sliding projection system for attaching the upper to the sole portion.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a sandal that is easily adjustable to the wearer's toes and instep. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a means for the wearer to quickly change the sandal upper as desired. It is yet a further objective of the invention to provide a sandal with a unique and attractive appearance. While the prior art shoes and sandals examined provide a variety of useful features, none answer the requirements of the present invention.